Network systems, in general, are made up of several different hardware and software components or “nodes” in a clustered system. Health monitoring of the entire network system is a difficult task as the various nodes, as in the clustered system, are required to fully contribute reporting data independently of one another to one or more health diagnostic modules. However, there is no known method which automatically aggregates reporting data from certain correlated nodes while ensuring that data from certain other nodes are kept separate so that multiple levels of detail of the data for the network can be generated and viewed in a well organized manner.
What is needed is a statistics and/or fault system and method that is configured to represent network condition information for a partial or entire network clustered system via a unified visual or holographic user interface.
While these examples are susceptible of embodiment in many different forms, there is shown in the drawings and will herein be described in detail preferred examples with the understanding that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification and is not intended to limit the broad aspect to the embodiments illustrated.